1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a detector and detecting method, and more particularly to a tilt detector and tilt detecting method for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional spirit level. The spirit level 101 is a general tool for measuring the level of a subject. The spirit level 101 includes a body 10, and a plurality of air bubble units 11, wherein each air bubble unit 11 possess a movable air bubble 111 adapted to the tilt of a plane. The spirit level 101 determines level of a subject by observing the location of the air bubble 111. If the spirit level 101 is set on a level subject, the air bubble 111 is located in the center of the air bubble units 11 of the spirit level 101. However, the measurement depends on naked-eye observation of an observer, and the human error frequently leads to inaccurate measurements. For example, the viewpoint may affect the precision of the observation. In addition, the observations of the location of the air bubble 111 is roughly that unable to measure the level precisely.
For the forgoing reasons, an electrical spirit level is used for measuring the level of a subject more accurately. Refer to FIG. 2. FIG. 2 is a perspective view of an electrical spirit level. The electrical spirit level 102 provides accuracy in the level determination, and includes pluralities of a functional bottom 13, such as an angle/slope bottom, a data-storing bottom, and a data-accessing bottom to conform to users' requirement. However, the electrical spirit level 102 is more expensive than the conventional spirit level 101, and the level cannot be determined with the naked eye directly. Therefore, the electrical spirit level 102 is more expansive and complex compared with the spirit level 101.